


Coin-Operated Boy

by animegrl421



Category: South Park
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:32:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animegrl421/pseuds/animegrl421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny finds a new way to entertain himself, as well as prove Bebe right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coin-Operated Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Might make a two-parter when I have time. I know the ending sounds like there's more so maybe I should on principle...

"Kenny, stop messing with that!"  Kyle complained, shifting from his side to his stomach on the bed.  He groaned as the other continued as if he had said nothing.  He groaned, scribbling on his notebook a bit more furiously.  Kenny ignored him still as he searched the piggy bank more closely.

 

"Where's the opening?" he asked.

 

"At the top."  Kyle explained, the other's messing with his savings grating on his everlasting nerve.

 

"Not the one you put stuff into it with..."  Kenny whined, "How do you get the money out?"

 

"You don't."  Kyle stated stiffly.  

 

"Wha-"  

 

"That's the point of  _saving_ , Kenny."  he interrupted, pencil now tapping the last letter he'd written over and over again.

 

"Shit!"  The word had Kyle twitching, looking up once more find the piggy bank broken with a slit down the bottom-  _How'd he manage_  that?

 

The pencil snapped in his hand.  "Goddammit, Kenny..."  he muttered, pinching his nose in a very Marsh-family way.  He rubbed his eyes, trying to force himself to calm down.   _Why the fuck is he acting so stupid today?  Is he always like this?_ His thoughts only paused when a weight pressed against his back suddenly, pushing the air out of his lungs momentarily.  "The fuc-"  He didn't get a chance to question what was happening as legs squeezed his mid-section just as a much smaller weight flicked against his bottom only to disappear a moment later.  

 

"Dude!"  Kenny said above him, sitting more firmly on Kyle's back as he let the item bounce on the other once more.  "Seriously?"  The disbelief in the blond's tone had Kyle's eyebrows quirking in interest and anger both.

 

"What are you doing?"  he asked, trying hard to keep a steady tone.

 

"Bebe was right, Kye!  She was totally and completely right!  I didn't even think it was actually possible-"

 

"WHAT is possible?"  Kyle asked, another flick making him twitch again in agitation.  "Would you stop that?"  he asked, letting the anger fill his tone now, unable to hold back. 

 

"You can actually bounce a quarter off your ass!"  The flick happened again, the information making the redhead's eyes widen and face redden at once.  

 

Kyle stilled for a moment, letting out a deep breath to calm himself until another quarter hit him.  He flipped over immediately, letting the blond fall off the bed with indignant cries.  "OW!  The Hell I do to deserve that?"  Kenny asked, slowly getting up from the hard floor beneath him.  A hand rubbed his sore bottom.

 

"Ugh."  Kyle sounded, getting up from his bed.  He grabbed his notebook and a new pencil from his desk before exiting the room.  All the way he managed to ignore the blond that rushed after him, refusing to acknowledge his questions.   _There goes our study date._  


It wasn't until the next day, when Kenny met with Bebe that he realized this wasn't going to be just a one-time thing.  Oh no, he had his own personal Hell coming.


End file.
